Prodigy into Darkness
by Like A Remix
Summary: Knowledge is a powerful thing. Used for the wrong thing always leads to disater. His crew wasn't the only thing Admiral Marcus used to control Khan as there was something closer to home, someone is both brilliant and dangerous, just the same Khan, just the same as his father. The child of Khan is both brilliant and dangerous. What will happen when he is assianged to the Enterprise?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prodigy into Darkness **_

**Hi everyone, so I'm new here and I decided to share the strange thoughts from my head. This story is about Khan for all you Khan Lovers out there and there's a little twist. Let's just say Khan made more than just missiles after he was awoken. Khan has also been awake a lot longer than just a year. You'll find out more as the story progresses and I hope you like it. This is my first story so please R&R :) I like to know what people think of my work. So I'll let you all enjoy this now...**

_Earth date: 2250_

The dark blue contrast eyes of Khan Noonien Singh were usually filled with determination and knowledge: the determination to survive, the determination to be right, the knowledge of the galaxy, the knowledge of people and the knowledge on how to kill. But at this moment in time, Khan's eyes were clouded with a strange emotion which was foreign to him and he would never admit, even to himself. The source of this look was the small sleeping form which Khan's eyes watched with intense wonder and curiosity. The small form had a shock of dark hair already despite having only just entered the world. He took in every detail he could as he knew time was short; Marcus hated delays and this one had been the longest of them all, reaching up to nearly nine months.

Time was up and the nurse holding the sleeping child in blankets began to walk away and Khan was sorely tempted to take a step forwards in motions to follow, but he was all too aware of the set of hands on each shoulder and the heavy cuffs which bound his wrists. One wrong move and Marcus who was overlooking the whole situation would make one simple order with a gesture of his claw which would result in something even the mighty Khan couldn't stomach to think about.

Marcus began speaking to a nearby lieutenant who nodded and signalled for Khan to be taken away. Khan estimated it was most likely Marcus would send him back to the lab to continue work, as if the events which had been building up for nine months had never happened.

The great Khan kept himself composed; he didn't need Marcus to have any more leverage over him so he'd act as if he never cared and never would, keeping his head held high as he was escorted thought the tedious base. Who knew what anyone was truly capable of and Khan wasn't too sure if Marcus could back out of killing an innocent child if he thought Khan was drifting from the work which he was awoken specially to do. A job which he would escape from one day. That day would come and Khan imagined that day: he would be free, as would his crew and he would make sure Marcus suffers. Suffer so much by his hand. He would find the child again one day, his child, his son.

_Earth date: 2259. Time: 14:35pm_

The exams would normally take away any strength you had within your body if you did it properly, so Andrew Fairwright felt thoroughly pleased with himself as he dragged his aching form into the dormitories' of Star Fleet Junior Academy. He pulled himself up onto his bunk and collapsed on top of the crisply made bunk. The simulator was to allow him to experience genuine fear in a 71.8 case: being thrown out an airlock. If you were lucky enough to be wearing suit when supposedly chucked out, the vacuum was so strong that when you clung to whatever you could it felt as if your arms were being lengthened by a few extra inches.

Andrew had spent the best of an hour within the simulator, a strong vacuum pulling him away as he forced his body to manoeuvre across the hull of the ship to activate the emergency door which would open for a grand total of seven seconds. Baring in mind the vacuum was so strong he could barely hold on, let alone make his way across a ships interior. Andrew decided if he was ever to be thrown out of an airlock he would be grateful for the simulator but right now he was exhausted and had ten minutes before he was due in Technical Advancements. He was only nine but he had a full schedule five days of the week and early morning lessons on Saturdays. No other boy in his dorm did, they all had basics until half two, simulators then free time. Andrew was lucky if he got much free time between lessons, meals and homework. He'd been in the Academy for as long as he could remember and during his time he was always given a heavy work load.

In every class there is always is a high flier who is one step ahead of the other pupils in his class, but Andrew wasn't him – Andrew was at least a dozen steps ahead of any 'high fliers' and sometimes his teachers. When new terms started and Andrew was handed over to a new teacher, that teacher would scoff or raise his/her/undecided's eyebrow and believe the work load would be too much and he'd drop out. In a week they'd be thinking otherwise. Wondering how much knowledge can be stuffed inside the head of a nine year old boy.

Andrew enjoyed the relaxation as he welded himself to his mattress but decided to move before he became too accustomed with the rest he was reciving. He jumped from his bunk, swung open his locker and glanced into the mirror to straighten his uniform. Star Fleet Juniors wore red just the same as the rest of the Academy's students, but to inform people of his young status; he and every other junior wore two black bands around his upper left arm of his red shirt, one with his name stitched on and the second holding the Star Fleet logo. His uniform had to be pristine at every moment as this week was Selection Week. This happened to all the junior cadets when they turned nine, in one week, the best and the brightest would be closely monitored and if thought suitable their application to the senior section would begin to be processed, to see if they were good enough to stay at the Academy.

Andrew had been reassured multiple times before that his high IQ and exam results would not only hold a place, but anchor it in the higher Academy classes. Despite the recurrence, Andrew was still nervous all the same just as the other cadets. Andrew smoothed down the slightest crease in his uniform and straightened out his dark hair. He looked into his reflection, his own blue eyes staring back at him before with a satisfying nod he pulled his red junior cadet cap down onto his head, grabbed his Technical Advancement study book and closed the locker door.

He left the dormitory, passing some other exhausted, but cheerful, cadets who were buzzing around as lessons ended after the simulator session. Andrew had never shared in their joy as when his lessons finished it was dinner time, where he would eat before rushing off to combat class and then proceed to do homework before collapsing in bed, resting before having to repeat the whole circuit over again.

He walked the length corridors, passing many of the junior classes which were all breaking up. As he reached the higher part of the Education block, the corridors became less dense as the older cadets were still in lessons. Andrew descended some steps two at a time just the same as always and pushed the glass door open which lead down the Technical corridor. Outside his classroom stood Commander Donovan for some unknown reason.

Donovan was a man reaching the peak of fifty with fast fading hair beneath his cap. He was a strong build beneath his stark grey uniform and his physical build clearly told everyone he was a combat champion in his prime. But now he had long since passed his prime but still kept in shape as you never knew when the Federation would need you out in the field. Donovan had become the high principal of the junior cadets when Andrew had first arrived at the Academy at the age of two weeks. Since then he and many others had kept their eye on Andrew and his educational progression, watching how he tackled over flowing study work and gruelling practical.

The aging man was always stood to attention but let loose when Andrew came into his line of vision.

'Sir,' Andrew gave a respectful nod towards the higher ranking man as he headed towards the classroom door, not certain if Donovan was there for him or not.

'Walk with me Andrew.' Donovan had already reached the exit to the Technical Advancement corridor and Andrew knew if Donovan had planned this in advance then he was excused from class which he was grateful for as he still ached from the simulator. The young boy hopped to keep up and fell into an easy stride as he walked along the carpeted corridors. They reached the lift and Commander Donovan called the transport to reach them. Andrew knew he should let the man speak first but his curiosity had always gotten the better of him, in good and bad situations.

'Am I in trouble sir?' Donovan smirked.

'We both know, Andrew that you've kept you record straight for the last month, building up for Selection Week. No, you're not in trouble. The very opposite in fact.' The lift arrived and Donovan stepped into the glass lift. Andrew joined him and cast a blue eye over the shrinking skyline of the city of San Francisco as the lift rose and headed up towards, what Andrew assumed, was Donovan office. He'd been here all his life yet he was thankful he had never needed to step into the man's office. You had to do something spectacular to get there, or an insane amount of damage.

The lift froze and allowed and exit into what was clearly the office of Donovan. The man liked everything in order, from a coaster mat to his collection of Star Fleet ship models on the shelf. Andrew followed his commanding officer and seated when given the permission. Donovan had his file on the surface of his glass desk. Andrew could clearly see his name typed at the top and documents spread out, from his latest test score to the medical records from the hospital where the Academy adopted him from.

Donovan wiped an imaginary speck of dust from one ship model before sitting at his desk and taking an extended sip of coffee. The longer Andrew sat in suspense the more agitated he became. Finally Donovan drained his mug and set it down and faced Andrew with intense green eyes tha had seen their fair share of the battle field. Andrew was happy when the man got straight to the point of the meeting.

'You've been assigned.' Andrew just stared, unsure if his hearing was working properly. Donovan easily read the boy's expression and smirked. 'I know it must come as a shock. I was fourteen when I had my first experience on a ship and that was the youngest you could be but you broke it Andrew, you broke the rule.' Donovan continued to smirk and Andrew remained shocked. Donovan pulled up a 3D projection of a transfer file.

'We've never had anyone like you before Andrew. You could recite the square root of pi before any nursery rhyme, you could answer equations senior cadets would struggle with by the time you were five. It's clear – you're special, smart, unique, or what other title you prefer. I've always thought you were meant for more than just school work here. I've been haggling with every senior commander for the past year just to have it considered. I first mentioned your age they laughed and thought I was joking, but they finally looked you up and were impressed. Very impressed.'

'Assigned?' Andrew managed to stutter out. Donovan continued as if he heard nothing.

'I've even been on the com to Admiral Pike. He's never seen any scores like yours. Even Admiral Marcus has inquired about you.' Andrew felt shock course through his veins. Donovan suddenly became serious.

'This is serious business Andrew, it isn't child's play. This assignment isn't much but it's more than anyone your age has and ever will be offered.'

'What is it?'

'You've heard of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ haven't you?' Andrew seemed paralysed but just managed to nod. Everyone had heard of the _U.S.S Enterprise_ and its crew. There were fan clubs and many other crazy obsessions with them. Andrew owned a small toy model of the ship which he won during a maths competition. Donovan typed a few keys and the projection shifted. A model of the _Enterprise_ came on screen.

'The crew is taking a breather of sorts. There's an indigenous species on the planetNibiru. They're a primitive culture. According to Admiral Pike they've barely invented the wheel. It's just survey work, a maximum of three months. It's all record work, Andrew, no space battles as you wish but this is pretty advanced all the same. A ship advanced as the_ Enterprise _would normally never take on a cadet like you but the world surprises us. I've spoken to Captain Kirk and he seems to like the idea of you onboard, passing on his influence he says. God help you if you end up just as reckless.'

For the next five minutes Donovan rattled on about procedure and Andrew watched in awe as the information sunk it. The _U.S.S Enterprise_, it was the newest ship in the fleet and the chance just to be in the same airspace as it was a big privilege. But to be on board and to witness the crew at work – Donovan must have done a lot of arm twisting to get this.

'Do you accept this, Andrew?' Donovan didn't even need to ask.

'I do sir! You won't be disappointed!' Andrew beamed as he stood tall. Donovan gave a quick smirk before seriousness returned.

'No funny business Andrew. One wrong move and you'll be safer with the Klingon's than you will be with me.'

_Earth date: 2259 Time: 16:07_

The seconds ticked by in Andrew's head as he reached the shuttle bay of Star Fleet HQ. He had flown here within ten minutes of his meeting with Commander Donovan, enough time to run back to his dormitory to pack a few required things and to tell all of his roommates the good news. Some were jealous, others were happy for him. Andrew's good marks reflected on the whole dorm so they were high up the ranks and they would push them to get more points than other dorms. In a few minutes Commander Donovan returned and Andrew bid his friends goodbye. He received a lot of pats on the back and his best friend Chen gave him a high five before he was escorted away.

Donovan had gone now and Andrew was on his own in the shuttle bay, sitting in the command centre where a member of the _Enterprise_ was to pick him up before taking a shuttle into space. He'd never left the planet's atmosphere and Andrew was half dreading half excited about it. His nerves were flailing every time the door opened but calmed in a disappointed manner when he escort wasn't present yet. Andrew was silent as he sat in the centre, twirling the small model of the _Enterprise_ around in his hands, still unable to believe that in just over an hour he would have just docked in the actual life size ship.

The door opened once more and clearly dressed was an officer from the _Enterprise._ He was a tall man with dark hair and dressed in a blue Star Fleet shirt, labelling him in either the medical or the science team of the _Enterprise_. He noticed Andrew straight away and strolled over.

'You must be Andrew Fairwright? I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy, chief Medical officer onboard the _U.S.S Enterprise_, but you can call me Bones, everyone does.' Bones finished shaking Andrew's hand, picked up the small shoulder bag which Andrew packed all his necessities and the pair left the centre into the hanger bay. The entire metal room was amazing in Andrew's eyes. He'd never been inside a base before and the sight of all the shuttles were amazing to him, all the Star Fleet officers, Commander's and Captains rushed around, each on duty or heading to a shuttle to take them to their ship, whilst other climb off and rush in search of their families. Doctor McCoy stops at a terminal to check them both in and across the bay besides another shuttle, Andrew caught sight of a Star Fleet officer hugging his family close, clearly just back from service. There was a boy about Andrew's own age with the family, clearly the officer's son and Andrew's mind strayed towards his own family but snapped out of it when Doctor McCoy snapped his fingers beside his ear.

'You were miles away kid. Come on the shuttle won't wait up.' Bones climbed the ramp and Andrew glanced back at the family before climbing up the ramp after the crew of the Enterprise.

The shuttle passenger bay is only small which was useful as a lot of the members of the star-ship were already onboard. All that were in the passenger area were a few other officers and lieutenants. The cabin was a buzz of chatter but once Andrew stepped onto the threshold every conversation in the air froze and many sets of eyes all turned towards him. Bones pushed thought the space between Andrew and a row of seats and sat down. Doctor McCoy nodded his head towards the seat beside him and Andrew shuffled through the space and sat next the window. He glanced out into the less occupied hanger as the lights within the shuttle dimmed and the whirr of the engine could be felt beneath his feet. The shuttle began to vibrate and Andrew felt a sudden jolt when the craft lifted up from the ground. Floating around in a simulator was one thing and it didn't really prepare you for the actual thing.

He glanced back into the hanger bay before the shutters closed to protect the shuttle clamped down. Andrew felt as if he was leaving his old life at the Academy behind as he glanced back once more, scanning around, not noticing the blue eyes watching him across the hanger bay threshold as the shuttle rose and flew off towards the outside edge of the earth's atmosphere where the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ was waiting for him.

**What'd ya all think guys? Please let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prodigy into Darkness**_

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews to the first chapter of this story :) I've never had reviews before and hearing your opinions has really encouraged me to write another chapter for you all. I left this a few days before updating to see the critical response and I'm not disappointed! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter which I have decided to write and please tell me your opinions. **

_Earth Date: 2259. Time: 16:48_

To say leaving the planet's atmosphere was intense would be an understatement. The force of leaving the gravitational pull was so strong Andrew was pushed as far back in his seat as he could go. It was only a brief few seconds, but they would always be memorable. The shutters surrounding the ship had been lifted and the spread of the depths of space were open to viewing and Andrew had never seen something as wonderful. Projections, pictures and films were one thing but to actual be out here was just amazing. But his opinion of space left his mind instantly when he saw the _U.S.S Enterprise_, docked up but roaring to go. Bones had to place a hand on Andrew's shoulder so he wouldn't place his face right up against the glass.

The shuttle entered the innards of the ship and landed softly. The shuttle door open and everyone stepped up, collected their things and walked professionally off and then there was Andrew, who very nearly charged off the shuttle like an over excited pup. Doctor McCoy held him back as he made his way down the ramp and took his first steps onto the surface of the _U.S.S Enterprise_. He took in a deep breath of the generated oxygen the engine room had to offer and Andrew couldn't help but smile brightly.

Moments after descending the shuttle ramp, Doctor McCoy right behind, every pair of eyes in the wide berth of the hanger turned, stopped and looked right at him. All the blood from his body drained from his face as he felt physically sick. He had always been the more intelligent in his group but now he felt rather dumb as the crew of the _Enterprise_ were meant to be the best at everything just so they could man this ship. Every single person in here was smarter than him. On one hand, Andrew felt nervous but on the other he never felt more at home.

Bones clapped his shoulder and steered the young boy through the hanger bay, giving the looks Andrew was reciving a quick look before announcing:

'Yes this is the boy wonder, the genius of the 23rd century. Now stop gapin' at the kid.' The looks went back to their work and Andrew felt more reassured by the doctor's presence. The left the hanger bay and walked the lengthy way over lifted ramps into the engine room where Andrew saw sight of Captain James T. Kirk, captain of the _U.S.S Enterprise_ and a hero to many. The blonde captain was suited up in the gold shirt which labelled him in command and was chatting with a red shirt, and from just looking at the back of the man's head Andrew was certain it was Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott, chief engineer of the ship's Warp-Core and the man behind the trans-warp equation which enabled people to beam from one ship to another or great distances in space.

Captain Kirk finished up his conversation with Mr. Scott and looked over at Doctor McCoy and glanced down at Andrew. The young boy felt his nerves flail in absolute terror but curiosity. Kirk finished off his conversation and strode over and said hello to Bones before looking down at Andrew and grinning.

'So you're the boy wonder then? Broke the ultimate age rule for Junior's to get on ships? I'm impressed kid.' Captain Kirk extended his hand and Andrew, shaking, shook the hand briefly. Doctor McCoy spoke about needed to head to the medical bay and left Andrew in the company of Captain Kirk.

'You lookin' forward to having ship experience?' Kirk asked as they began to walk out of engineering into the main belly of the ship.

'Yes sir, sorry, Captain.' Kirk smiled.

'God they like to make sure you know who's in charge don't they. Listen kid, you're probably a lot smarter than the others in your class so I'll cut you some slack here. Everyone is just the same here. Just call me Jim, okay? You ain't at the Academy anymore.' Andrew nodded as the pair of them stepped into the lift and Kirk pressed the button for the bridge.

The lift took only seconds but Andrew was shaking in the inside but contained himself, passing the time by tugging at the collar of his red school uniform. The lift stopped and the door slid open to revel the sleek white advanced inside of the bridge.

'Keptin on Ze Bridge!' A young gold shirt at the consol called out, voiced with a heavy European accent. Kirk stepped onto the bridge with ease and headed for the man who was obviously Mr. Spock, the first officer of the _Enterprise_. The Vulcan greeted the Captain before looking at Andrew.

'Spock, this is Andrew Fairwright, the boy wonder from the Academy.' Spock nodded and greeted Andrew who watched the Vulcan in awe.

'I've seen your results. Impressive, for a human of your age. Minimal compared to a young Vulcan's but impressive all the same.' Spock's voice carried the same tune and Andrew couldn't help but glance at Kirk as if to say 'Is he for real?' Kirk read his face easily and laughed.

'Yeah, he's always like this. A real pain in the arse some days.' Kirk laughed as he sat down and Spock merely rolled his eyes before standing besides the chair. Andrew wasn't sure what to do with himself. He walked slowly over to the consol as Kirk was distracted with speaking on the com to the rest of the ship about the mission objectives. Andrew watched as everyone filled in their own role on the bridge.

'Mr. Su-lu?' Kirk called out and an Asian man in a gold shirt spun on his chair from the front of the bridge.

'Yes Captain?'

'Is the course for Nibiru set?'

'Yes sir.'

'Warp-core is ready sir.' The young gold shirt Russian from before said as he came off the com with engineering.

'Punch it.' Mr. Su-lu nodded and slowly pulled and pushed the lever which primed the Warp-Core and enabled the ship to travel at Warp speed. The space outside the viewing window gleamed and stretched before being consumed by the rays of Warp. Andrew stared in wonder at his first Warp experience. Kirk was obviously watching him and called over.

'It seems to get better and better in my opinion kid.' Andrew smiled over at the Captain before taking one last glance at the glass before walking over to the captain's chair.

'Like I said, you'll like it here. No one your age has had this opportunity so go crazy, enjoy it whilst it lasts.'

'Captain, may I remind you that Admiral Pike only allowed Mr. Fairwright to join us on the account of this being an education experience benefitting his knowledge of science and Warp.' Kirk glanced over to his Vulcan first officer before dismissing him and grinning at Andrew.

'Just chill Kid, you're gonna have the time of your life on this ship.'

_4 weeks later. Earth date: 2259. Time: 13:41 Location: Nibiru Space _

'Highly volatile, Keptain. Nothing would survive.' Andrew only heard the last words Chekov was saying to Captain Kirk as he stepped onto the bridge. He carried the PADD, which Scotty down in engineering needed Mr Spock to sign. After four weeks on the _U.S.S Enterprise_, Andrew had grown accustomed to his life on-board the star ship and named 99% of the crewmembers by their first names after they got over the shock of his young age and advance intelligence. But he still felt intimidated by the Vulcan First Officer.

Andrew stepped over to Mr Spock and handed him the PADD and Spock began authorising what needed doing. Andrew looked over to Captain Kirk and saw the man rub his eyes and mutter curses under his breath.

'What's going on?' Andrew asked Mr Spock who handed back to PADD.

'From our readings of the planet, there is a highly volatile mountain due to erupt an has a 99.9% chance of wiping out the indigenous species.'

'What are we going to do about it, Sir?' Andrew asked Kirk who stepped over on the white surfaced platform of the bridge.

'Nothing.' Spock answered. 'Our prime directive clearly states not to interfere with this planet's destiny. Intervening would alter the planet's course, which we were strictly not authorised to do.'

'Damn it Spock, what do we do then, just let them die?' Kirk snapped at his first officer.

'I'm afraid so, Captain, as our instructions were perfectly clear-'

'Shut up Spock.' Kirk sighed as he began rubbing his eyes again.

'Captain, I assume you are not happy with my initiation to follow the rules.'

'Just. Shut up. Report to Engineering, Scotty needs to update you on the Warp Core activities.' Spock nodded to his senior officer and left the bridge. Kirk took his place in his seat. Andrew strode over to the main console in his blue shirt. Upon boarding the_ Enterprise_, he was given a custom blue science shirt with the Academy bands from his uniform attached to his upper left arm just as they had been on his red uniform.

He walked over to Pavel Chekov.

'Hey Pavel.' Andrew smiled as he read the information over the European boy's shoulder. The information was data collected over the readings taken from the planet's atmosphere, which gave them the knowledge of the volatile mountain.

'Can you send me that data?' Andrew asked and Pavel nodded. Andrew took out the smaller PADD he has in his Official Star Fleet combat trousers. The device bleeped and Andrew pulled the information up on the planet Nibiru, it's inhabitants and the volcano due to erupt in twelve hours. He read up on the indigenous species, all the information Star Fleet could gather without letting them acknowledge their existence.

'Captain?' Andrew asked, still looking at his PADD as he strode over to the captain's chair.

'What's up Andrew?' Andrew remained staring at the glass screen for a few more microseconds as the last of the information sunk in.

'The species of Nibiru can't know about us, right?'

'Yeah, so?'

'And as Mr Spock says, we can't intervene with the planet's destiny as Star Fleet authorised us not to.'

'What are you getting at?'

'I don't want a civilisation to be wiped out before they can learn to walk. I was thinking…a Cold Fusion device could render the volcano inactive. A small shuttle could fly outwards undetected and a lone man could drop down on a wire, active the device and be pulled up just before the explosion. If Star Fleet asks, we can say we got mixed signals from the atmosphere. I've done the geography on planet's in this sector, the readings we get are never always right, we could count the data as an anomaly and the species would be saved. Who knows, they could advance really quickly if given the opportunity.' Kirk stared into physical space as he through the plan over. Many other crewmembers turned in their seats, looking at him the way they had on his first day and Andrew felt the peer pressure return.

'Sorry sir, I didn't mean to-' Kirk cut him off.

'That's the best idea I've heard in ages Kid.' Kirk smiled at the reddening face of Andrew and stood up.

'Mr Su-Lu, Mr Chekov, could that work?' The two officers looked at each other before looking at the data on their screens.

'Keptain, one of ze smaller shuttles would work fine. From these calculations a cold fusion device would just work.'

'It is possible sir,' Mr Su-Lu intervened in the conversation. 'But if we actually do have the data wrong now and the volcano begins to erupt the shuttle wouldn't be able to withstand the heat for very long.'

'But can it be done, Mr Su-Lu?'

'Yes sir it can be done.'

'Then we're doing it.' Kirk decided.

_Earth Date: 2259. Location: London, Earth. Time: 19:07_

His mixed blue eyes had watched and learned over the last couple of days. He would do. A terminally ill daughter, which he would do anything to save. He would do the job just right. Khan sat at the desk in the workshop he'd slaved in for the last nine years, designing weapons of mass destruction with the most destructive thing in creation – his own mind.

Khan had watched Harewood for the last few days around the London Base and seen the desperation in his eyes. The desperation to save his daughter. Harewood didn't know him so it would work fine without him divulging more than necessary information. Khan could offer the man the one thing to save his daughter in exchange for his own life. A life for a life in some people's words.

It wouldn't be long after that Marcus found out he had caused it and gone rouge and probably eliminate the one thing Khan sought after just to keep him in line. There were many people to choose from if Marcus wanted him to stay and obey but one person would not only get his attention but also let his waves of fury descend on Marcus in a way no human had ever seen such anger.

So he would have to make sure Marcus didn't link the plan to him, but if he did Khan would have to move fast. He had tracked the boy's position the last few months after breaking the new system. He could have done it at any point but only know had the opportunity arisen for him to escape, to declare war.

Khan moved aside many projects on the worktop and brought up a 3D model of what seemed to be a standard Star Fleet Signet ring, but with a few personal modifications. Khan decided to set his plan in motion in 24 hours. That gave him enough time to finish the last needed device and approach Harewood and give him the offer. Khan knew that Harewood would accept if there were any brains within the man's skull. But if Harewood denied the opportunity, he could offer to smash his skull to see if he did posses any brains.

He shifted the 3D projection away and brought up a secure system and typed in the name of the person he sought after. The Academy profile came into life and Khan re-read the reports again. It had been nearly a month since he had last laid eyes on it so it had been updated. His blue eyes scanned the words within the inch of a microsecond and the tips of a smirk twitched at the very edge of his mouth.

Youngest cadet ever to be assigned to a Star Fleet ship. Intelligence so advanced it clearly screamed out that he was most certainly his son. Just the thought of his son being in Star Fleet was enough to sicken him but he would soon sort it out. He would be away from Star Fleet and the claws, which Marcus believed to have anchored to both he and his son. Soon his crew would be awakened and the war would rise again, a war that they would declare on Marcus, on Star Fleet, on the galaxy.

**What do you think? Please tell me in the reviews and I'll write a new chapter soon. Give me encouragement and it'll be done faster :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prodigy into Darkness**_

**Hey everyone new chapter for you all. Before we start I want to give a shout out thanks to the people who have reviewed this story and helped me see flaws which I need to tweak. I'm still rather new to this so I've had a good think and think I understand what I have to do now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and here's a next chapter for you all. **

**Chapter 3 **

_Earth Date: 2259 Location: Nibiru space Time: 14:53_

To say that Andrew's plan was sound wouldn't be accurate, as Spock was more than willing to point out. The plan was to assemble a small team in the next twelve hours to fly via shuttle to the top of the volcano during the planet's night period so the shuttle would go undetected and set off a Cold Fusion device within the upper crust of the volcano which would activate once it's surroundings reached a certain temperature, making the volcano inert.

He had said himself that the data can always be recorded wrong in this area of space, but he was still surprised when Bones ran into the room which he had been allocated during his allocated night cycle to shake him awake and tell him to get dressed.

'What's goin' on?' Andrew mumbled, half of his conscious mind not yet focused on true consciousness.

'Little miscalculation kid, you're going airborne now. That Volcano woke up and it ain't a friendly guy.' Andrew laid in his bunk a mere second more until he understood what Bones was saying. Andrew then proceeded to leap out of his bunk and wriggle into his combats and the blue Starfleet shirt he was authorized to wear with the twin Academy black bands stitched on the upper left arm. Andrew pulled on his boots and ran out of the crew cabins and near sprinted towards the bridge, gaining the odd stare from officers on duty at the various posts. He reached the lift which seemed to take forever which it always did when you were in a hurry. Eventually it stopped and the door slid open.

'Permission to come on the bridge.' Andrew called out and a nearby officer at his station nodded for him to enter. The dark-haired boy jumped across the platform and came to a halt besides Mr. Spock and the seated Captain Kirk.

'Sir, Bones told me that-' Andrew was cut off.

'The data was wrong; the volcano seems to be ready to erupt in just under two hours. Then again, that data could be wrong and it could have already started.'

'What are we going to do?' Andrew asked as he looked over at the display of Nibiru on the sleek glass screen before him. Jim rubbed his blonde hair with his hands before walking across the bridge towards Mr. Su-Lu.

'Mr. Su-Lu, would a Cold Fusion device most definitely work?'

'The calculations definitely seem to say so sir.' Kirk paced across the short side of the bridge as he continued to stare at the projection of the planet.

'Captain, may I remind you that even considering interfering with the volcano is against the commands we were given.'

'Noted.' Kirk said as he resumed his pacing. The captain continued his thinking, ignoring the obvious attention which was circled around him. Eventually he spoke.

'Are there any of the inhabitants in close range to the mountain?' Chekov spun in his seat and began typing a few keys until he found the relative data.

'Keptain, zer is a small temple situated at the base of ze mountain.'

'Then we need to get them away from there. A distraction whilst someone else drops the ice cube.' Kirk looked over at Spock who was watching his senior officer with steely unmoving but clearly focused eyes.

'Captain, if you are about to suggest I create this sort of 'distraction' then please note that I am unwilling to complete this task as StarFleet clearly explained the rules to both you and I.'

'I'm not asking you to be the distraction Spock, I'm telling you to be the one who detonates the Cold Fusion. And that's an order.' Kirk turned to Andrew. 'Kid, you're going to help out with the distraction.' Andrew gaped nearly comically.

'Me? Really?' Kirk nodded.

'You've studied the species, what can you tell us about what could be in that temple?' Andrew swallowed to allow his voice to work and began explaining what he knew on the primitive culture's beliefs.

_Earth Date: 2259 Location: Nibiru Time: 15:47 _

For a culture that was primitive and barely adapt, they did have a skill in craftsmanship. Neither of them could argue against it as they slowly made their way through the temple entrance. Both shrouded in lengthy robes which shielded their faces and identities, they entered the main chamber where many of the inhabitants of the planet were all crouched in the typical position of worship. The item of their worship happened to be a rather old looking scroll unravelled before the crowd, blemished with the writing of long ago in an unregistered language.

The two stayed at the back of the temple, watching and absorbing the way the inhabitants reacted to the scroll. The shorter of the two cast his blue eyes up towards the concealed face of his companion. They shared a knowing look as they nodded. It was risky, but you have to be cruel to be kind. To take the scroll would cause a chain reaction and lead them all out of the temple which was currently situated at the base of the volcano which was beginning the stages which would end in disaster.

The tallest nodded to his smaller companion who nodded in return and proceed to scope the room till his eyes focused on a clay pot stationed on a splintered wooden table. The smaller made his way forwards and gave once glance across the bowed crowd who were oblivious to his existence until he swept his robed arm across the table surface and knocking the clay pots to the ground, to shatter which all eardrums.

The dark eyes of the people of Nibiru cut the look with the scroll and turned to glance at the now retreating figure. Confused, they turned back to their item of worship for the answers they seeked only to be greeted with another robed figure dislodging the sacred item and proceed to flee through a near door. Shock overwhelmed them before the protest and anger grew and chased after the thieves.

The robed figures met at the rendezvous at the temple steps and descended in haste from the now vicious crowd that stormed after them in pure undignified rage. They sped across stone ground as they ran towards the protective cover of the pink foliage coated jungle of the Class M planet. The small's arms whipped out to push away the overly large leaves where as the tallest carelessly used the sacred object to shift the plants.

'Oh god! They're gonna kill us! They're gonna kill us!' The smaller cried as they both sped through the thick pink jungle, various spears aimed and missed, but the aim improved with every throw.

The pink foliage of the jungle of Nibiru thickened and the two robed thieves seemed to momentarily lose the tribe as they ran into a clearing where their path was blocked by a large beast which could swallow them whole. They didn't have a second to spare to fear the creature as the tallest produced a gun from the wraps and stunned the great beast to the ground. As the dust settled back to the ground another robe figure came into view who cried in anguish and tugged away the cloth mask.

'Damn it man! That was our ride, you just stunned our ride!' Bones cried as Jim tugged away his cloth mask, Andrew doing the same.

'Aw great!' He sighed and his companions glared at him before the shrieks of the closing in tribe reached their ears.

'Run!' Andrew cried and the three of them descended back into the thick jungle as their ride was taking an unplanned nap.

The tribe began to close in on them close enough for them to try with the spears once more. The sticks of death zoomed across their heads like torpedoes that stuck in the ground. The inhabitants of the planet came out of the undergrowth and pulled away the yellow cloth they wore and screamed what was probably a stream of insults and demands.

'What the hell did you guys take?' Bones asked over the sound of the screams.

'Dunno, but they were bowing to it!' Jim called back as they continued to run. Jim pulled out his communicator and signalled the shuttle which was currently airborne above the mountain.

'Kirk to Shuttle 1. Locals are out of the kill-zone. You're clear! Repeat, Spock get in there and defuse the volcano so we can get out of here!' Kirk had to near enough scream down the line so Spoke could hear him over the angry yells.

'_Captain, did the indigenous life forms see you?' _Spock preached the rules down the line and all three resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

'No Mr. Spock, they did not.' Kirk yelled back.

'_The prime directive clearly states that there can be no interference with the internal developments in alien civilisations.' _Spock called back, showing off his memory of the rule book.

'I know what it says! That's why; I'm running through the jungle, wearing a disguise!' Jim panted out as all the running began to catch up on them. 'Now drop off your super ice-cube and let's get out of here! Kirk out!' Kirk cut off the communicator as Andrew just dodged a spear which missed his ear by inches.

They ran and ran through the thicket as the weapons were thrown and missed, bouncing off the slim white tree trunks and sticking in the thick soil.

'They're trying to kill us!' Bones stated the obvious as a spear narrowly missed him. 'They're trying to kill us Jim!'

The communicator in Jim's hand bleeped and Mr. Su-Lu's voice spoke out.

'_Sir, I'm abandoning the shuttle, you'll have to make your own way back to the _Enterprise.' They all heard the message and knew what they had to do. They continued to run for another stretch, ignoring the cries and the spears until they were in a perfect clearing. Bones realised their new direction and called out the direction to the beach.

Jim's hand holding the sacred scroll stuck out and it wedged itself between a trunk and its branches, unravelling in front of the gaining tribe who stopped and began to resume their worship as if nothing had every happened.

Andrew realised why they were no longer heading towards the beach as he saw the blue of the ocean through the leaves and branches.

'No no no!' He cried as his idea was confirmed.

'Oh I hate this!' Bones screamed as he too realised.

'I know you do!' Jim replied as they reached the crumbling stone ledge of the continent. The three didn't even hesitate as they plunged from the edge down towards the water, screaming all the way.

They were absorbed by the water and their robes floated to the surface as they descended into the murky depths where, as if sleeping, the _U.S.S Enterprise _lay waiting amongst the sea life. They swam perfect strokes along the ship's shell until they reached the access port where they entered the innards of the ship and the oxygen that was burning their lungs was released as they clung to the safety bars as all the water drained through the vents.

Once clear of water the door slid open and Scotty appeared, clearly disgruntled at having the ship lay with the fish.

'Do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to have a star ship at the bottom of the ocean? The salt water's going to ruin-' Scotty's rants were cut off by his Captain as Jim stepped out of the chamber to face his friend.

'Scotty, where's Spock?' Jim demanded the answer as water dripped down his face.

'Still in the volcano sir.' Jim ran off as Bones and Andrew quickly run the water from their hair and eyes before following Scotty and Jim out of the airlocks and up towards the bridge.

The lift arrived and Chekov announced their arrival as they sped in their wetsuits to be behind the consol, facing the screen.

'Lieutenant.' Kirk turned to Uhura who was in her own red wet suit. 'Do we have an open channel with Mr. Spock?'

'The heat's frying his com but we still have contact.' There was a faint waver in her voice and Andrew sent her a sympathetic look before re-focusing his attention on the matter at hand. Jim reached across the consol and placed the com onto speaker.

'Spock?' He called.

'_I have activated the device captain. When the countdown in complete the device shall render the volcano inert.'_

'Yeah and that'll render him 'inert'.' Bones said as he walked over to his captain's side.

'Do we have use of the transporters?' Andrew asked as he moved forwards, his dark hair dripping water all over the bridge floor.

'Negative.' Mr. Su-Lu said as he typed furiously.

'Not with these magnetic fields.' Chekov explained in distress.

'I need to beam Spock back onboard the ship!' Kirk said more as a demand than a statement. 'Give me one way to do it.' Chekov glanced at Mr. Su-Lu for help as he tried to figure out a way they could rescue Spock, whilst Scotty nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of an overly large ugly looking fish which swam past.

'Ur...maybe if we had a direct line of sight.' Chekov mumbled as he thought it through. 'I mean, if we get closer...' Chekov trailed off and Scotty protested.

'Hang on wee man! You're talking about an active volcano!' Scotty turned to Kirk. 'Sir, if that thing erupts...I cannot guarantee we can withstand the heat!' The Scottish man cried.

'I don't know if we can maintain that kind of altitude.' Mr. Su-Lu cut in.

'There's gotta be something we can do! Anything?' Andrew said as he looked around. 'If we go in fast we could just manage to-'

'Hang on Laddie, what part of 'volcano' and 'erupt' do ye not understand? We won't stand a chance, that thing could go off at any time.' Scotty said as he thought of the damage the _Enterprise_ would endure.

'_Our shuttle was concealed by the ash cloud but the _Enterprise_ will be too big,'_ Spock's voice wavered through the open channel and they could almost feel the heat of the near-active volcano through the comm. '_if utilised in a rescue effort, it would be revealed to the indigenous species.'_

Jim yelled down the line, trying and hoping to find some loophole or other way to rescue the stranded Vulcan. Spock proved there to be no alternative and Bones told the Vulcan to shut up in a repressive manner as the tension got to all of them.

The conversation over the comm began to hiss and crackle before cutting out completely. Uhura looked on the verge of tears and Kirk demanded they try and re-open the channel, despite knowing the end of his friend's life was locked.

Chekov voiced the time remaining before the Cold Fusion was due to go off and Andrew felt guilt well up in him. He had suggested the Cold Fusion, despite it being against regulations and now he sorely wanted to change his suggestion he'd given. If they failed Spock, it would be his fault.

Andrew was so overridden with the washing up feeling of guilt that he didn't see Captain Kirk dash around the bridge, giving orders until the ship began to shudder and creak from its place on the ocean bed.

He gripped a nearby railing as they ship rose from the ocean and into open air, the sunlight reflecting off the water coating the ship's hull. The _Enterprise_ was navigated over Nibiru and Andrew briefly glimpsed some awe-struck inhabitants as they watched the ship rise from their ocean and head towards the aggressive volcano in a daring rescue.

The volcano got closer and closer as they moved towards the bubbling fires which the rock emitted. The countdown for the Cold Fusion was on screen and Andrew saw how they had just less than ten seconds. Everyone was breathing through clenched teeth as they closed in on Spock's location.

The countdown just ended as they were beaming Spock onboard. A signal told them Spock had been safely beamed onboard just as the fiery volcano was transformed into a winter wonderland of ice instead of flame.

Jim and Bones sprinted from the bridge in their wetsuits and Andrew followed suit after them like a shadow. He needed Spock to be ok. His first trip out and killing the first officer wouldn't go down well.

They're reached the Beaming deck to see Spock come into reality through golden rings which faded away from the steaming suit the Vulcan was wearing which seemed so hot you could cook food on it.

The bewildered Vulcan stood up, bemused by surrounding as if they shouldn't be.

'Spock!' Jim cried as they entered the room. 'You alright?'

'Captain you let them see out ship.' Spock acted as if this was the most senile thing Jim Kirk had ever done as Captain of the _Enterprise_.

'He's fine.' Bones sighed and walked over to Andrew to lean against the wall as he caught his breath back.

An incoming transmission from Uhura called through questioning whether or not Spock was onboard. Kirk confirmed it and Uhura let them know the Cold Fusion device was successful before it sounded like she threw her earpiece down.

'Hear that, congratulations Spock, you just saved the world.' Jim seemed ecstatic whereas Spock still believed it all to be a big mistake.

'You violated the last Prime directive we had.'

'Oh come on Spock, they saw us big deal.' Jim sighed as he walked off from Spock to allow him and his suit to cool off. Jim walked over to where Andrew stood in his wetsuit and smiled down at the young cadet.

'Congrates to you too kid: you saved the world with that idea of yours.' Jim frowned at him for a second. 'Better let Bones take a look at that.' Andrew frowned and reached for his face and pulled back to see faint traces of blood on his face. He must have cut it on the trees in the jungle. But amazingly the cut seemed half-healed already.

'Come on kid, I'll need to check your blood from infection, who knows what you might have picked up.' Bones put a hand on Andrew's shoulder and lead him away from the beaming room as the _U.S.S_ _Enterprise_ headed home after an eventful journey. Andrew couldn't help keep the grin off is face as he headed to the medical bay at the thought of his first mission, if a little leeway, was a success. It would be an adventure he would never forget, unaware of the bigger and more serious adventure yet to come.

**There we go guys, another chapter done. Sorry for the lack of Khan in this one, but as the story goes on he'll obviously appear. I wouldn't mind hearing your opinions on this chapter so if you have a moments please take the time to review :) I hope you all liked it and I hope I got the story line right. I'll see if I can write up the new chapter a bit sooner as well. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Prodigy into Darkness**_

**Hey guys I'm back! I don't think it's been too long so perfect time for a chapter update! YAY! Sorry, I'm easily excited. Ok shall we see what Andrew onboard the Enterprise is up to? And don't worry; Khan shall feature in this chapter and I think you're going to like it. It's extra long because you guys deserve it. **

_Earth date: 2259 Time: 18:53_

The ship had juddered and jerked, indicating the _U.S.S Enterprise_ had entered Warp Speed. A monitor in the medical bay read it would take them a total of five minutes to reach Earth space. Andrew watched the countdown display as he sat on a bunk in the medical bay, already reminiscing about his time onboard the legendary star ship. Bones was standing just next to the bunk as he inserted a cotton bud with a dab of Andrew's blood into the medical equipment. By the time they had arrived at the medical bay the cut on the young cadet's forehead had already formed a thick clot, scabbing in process. Andrew though nothing of the fast recovery as it had always happened, like the time he cut his arm on the simulator back at the Academy. He hadn't noticed at first until someone pointed out the blood on his jumpsuit. By the time he had it checked out the cut looked months old.

Bones was curious and fascinated by the way Andrew's cells regenerated so quickly, so taking the advantage as he scanned the cut for infection he scanned to blood but found no anomalies. Bones frowned at the data displayed on the Medical PADD before him. Andrew's blood was healthy – but that was the problem. It was _too _healthy. Bones had examined many forms of blood from different people and different species and never before had he come across such a healthy person before, and so young. Bones had never examined a child's blood sample before but he knew what should be there, growing cells and occasionally the overdose of sugar. But Andrew had none of that in his system, as if his body automatically banished anything harmful. Like the cut he received on Nibiru, he should have gained a faint trace of an infection but there was nothing.

The bay's speakers announced two minutes until arrival at Earth. Bones saved the sample of Andrew's blood to the medical storage for further research before turning to the young boy sat on the bunk. He smiled at the boy and ruffled his thick dark hair.

'Go on, you'd better go get your stuff. We'll be home soon. Come find me afterwards, 'kay?' Andrew smiled and nodded as he slid off the bunk and left the Medical Bay.

Andrew had all his stuff he had brought with him packed in less than a minute. He left the quarters with one backwards glance and left into the corridor, hoping to stand on the bridge once more before leaving. He shouldered his bag and clutched at a handrail as the ship momentarily shook once exiting Warp Speed. He straightened himself up and continued on his way. On his journey through the ships innards he waved and briefly spoke to many members of the crew whom he'd come to know in the four weeks onboard.

Just before reaching the lift he ran into Scotty. The Chief engineer smiled down at him and playfully wrapped an arm around the boys shoulder.

'Now you be careful Laddie, watch out with those crazy ideas of yours, eh? And maybe you'll be back on here soon.' Andrew smiled at the man who patted him on the back before heading off the check the engine room was in good condition before leaving. Andrew entered the lift and fidgeted with his shouldered bag when the lift arrived at the bridge. The lights were on but no one was home, Andrew found as he stepped onto the deserted bridge. He slowly strode across the platform, taking in all the equipment and controls of the great ship.

He found himself in front of the empty Captain's seat and couldn't resist sitting in it. He looked quite ridiculous as his feet only just went over the edge but he smiled brightly as he imagined the ship in combat, battling against enemies such as the Klingons.

When the door opened, Andrew was momentarily lost in the fleeting world of fantasy battles and was unaware of Jim Kirk's presence until the man was right beside the chair, casting a shadow over the imaginary battle. Andrew snapped out of his trace and looked up to the face of the Captain who seemed to be laughing silently to himself.

'I think that's the first time I've seen ya act like a kid.' Andrew went crimson but couldn't resist a small smile. Kirk nodded his head and Andrew pushed himself out of the seat and followed the older man of the bridge. Before closing the lift door Andrew gave the bridge of the _Enterprise_ one last stare as he had done when he had first arrived onboard.

'Don't worry about it kid, give it time you'll be Captain of your own ship if you think like you did with the volcano on Nibiru.' Andrew grinned up in admiration at the captain and the two discussed meaningless chatter on their way to the hanger bay where a shuttle would take them back to Earth, back home.

_Earth date: 2259, Location: Star Fleet Academy, Time: 07:45_

Maybe being fully awake would have made the looming faces less terrifying, but never the less Andrew opened his eyes blearily to see just about the whole of his dormitory leaning over his bunk staring at him with a mixture of amazement and curiosity.

'Whoa!' Andrew yelped as he felt out of his bunk onto the carpeted floor with a soft flump. The moment he was deemed awake all the other boys from his dorm pounced their unending questions on him.

'Did you go to a planet surface?' Tobias asked.

'What was it like flying at Warp Speed?' Chen yelled.

'Did you really go onboard the _Enterprise_?' Martin quizzed, still unbelieving.

The questions flew in all directions and he just managed to pull himself up off the floor with all the words pressuring him against the carpet. After staying stationary in space for nearly a month his feet felt clumsy and unbalanced and he waited until he was composed before answering.

'Yeah, I went on the _Enterprise_ and met the crew, even Captain Jim T. Kirk.' Andrew stood up on his bunk, talking to the crowd of cadets who had assembled and who were now sitting cross legged on the carpet between his locker and bunk. He had arrived late last night when they were all in due to be asleep so he had managed to sneak in and gain rest before explaining it all as he knew they would want. It took nearly forty-five minutes to tell the whole story in detail (Missing out the part about ignoring the given instructions) and at the end of the story every boy, even the ones who he had never agreed with were all staring at him in amazement.

'Tell us more!' A boy up front, Jarred, said bouncing from his place on the floor and just as Andrew was about to go into detail on the crew the dormitory door opened and a sour-faced Sergeant came in. The boys picked themselves up fast and stood by their bunks, knowing they were in trouble for not yet being dressed and in the mess hall for breakfast. Each boy stood tall, trying hard to look professional in their pyjamas as the Sergeant stopped and inspected each boy, and at a guess Andrew deducted the Sergeant was reading the names stitched onto each pyjama top. The man finally stopped in front of Andrew and read his surname stitched in on his breast pocket of his shirt.

'You. Come with me.' The other boys gaped as Andrew uncertainly followed the Sergeant out of the dormitory in his pyjamas. Andrew clenched his sweaty palms as he ran through his head of what he could have possibly done wrong in the last few hours of him returning. If it was his distraction from the others keeping time then he would have been scolded in front of the others. No, this was serious, and most likely confidential.

This thought was made accurate when the lift stopped on the corridor where Commander Donovan had his office. The Sergeant knocked on the door and a gruff voice within allowed entrance. Andrew gulped as he opened the door, expecting the worse. And he was not disappointed in that sense.

Not only was Commander Donovan, there was Admiral Marcus of Star Fleet HQ, sitting in Donovan's chair and Andrew was certain they hadn't dragged him out in his pyjamas to say well done. Donovan stood up abruptly and dismissed the Sergeant.

'Sit down son.' Admiral Marcus said in a horse voice as he watched the boy with keen eyes. Andrew sat in front of Donovan's desk besides Donovan himself who looked ready to rip limb from limb from the way he stared at Andrew.

'You know why you're here, don't you lad?' The term 'lad' reminded Andrew of Scotty onboard the _Enterprise_ but it seemed Marcus was as far from the friend Chief Engineer as you could get. Andrew swallowed and nodded.

'Yes sir.' He said weakly.

'You deliberately violated the prime directive of a working class star-ship of Star Fleet, using manipulative techniques to direct the crew to do as you wished.' Andrew looked up at the accusation of 'manipulative'. Even Donovan looked shocked at this. Andrew was anything but manipulative in many people's eyes and to hear a senior officer accuse him of it made something stir inside Andrew.

'You thought the rules were beneath you as you finally got out of the Academy before anyone else and let me tell you something boy, you're going to regret getting the opportunity to leave Earth. And I hope you enjoyed it as I'm on the verge of having you put on Suspension.' Andrew's mouth dropped open at this. Donovan finally decided to but in. He may have been mad with the boy but Marcus was being unusually cruel.

'Sir, manipulative isn't something that appeared in the report; Andrew had merely suggested it originally.' Marcus's head swiveled at this.

'It's called reading between the lines, Donovan, something you always had trouble with before.' Donovan scowled inwards and looked away. Andrew felt the stirring again and tried to stay calm as Marcus raved on how saving the planet was a 'selfish act'.

'What should I have done? Let them all die?! Just because I'm not a simple-minded idiot like you doesn't mean I'm stupid for letting a possibly intelligent civilization die!' The rage felt good to let out. It was something he had never done before and he was unaware of how violent it made him seem, the rage spilling from the nine-year old. Andrew stared at Marcus who was glaring at him intently and Andrew only just realized he was standing up in a ready stance as if he was prepared to fight.

Marcus continued to stare as if analyzing. The next sentence to leave the man's lips is exactly what Andrew dreaded.

'Consider yourself on Suspension. Andrew Fairwright you will leave Star Fleet Academy on the grounds of endangerment and disregard of the rules. You'll be sent to a Board and Care Facility in the city for three months before a judgment of your return to the Academy.' Marcus stood up and moved around the desk. He reached the door but before leaving he turned to Andrew once more and glared with certainty but a little in his eyes.

'You're just like him – a danger to society.' Andrew didn't know what Marcus meant as the Admiral slammed the door in his and Donovan's faces.

_Earth date: 2259, Location: San Francisco, Time: 15:07pm_

'Suspended.' Andrew muttered the words over and over again in his mind as he walked through the city towards the Board and Care Facility where he had been allocated to. Donovan had raged for five minutes after Marcus left but agreed the man was being unfair. The Commander had tried to convince Marcus otherwise but for some reason he had the idea that Andrew was a threat and needed to be tamed like some wild animal at a zoo.

He crossed the streets, wary of the darkening sky as clouds appeared over head. Before he had left he had to go through a medical examination as one was due before packing and heading out in the directions he had been given. All the time he wondered how Marcus and Donovan could have found out about the 're-direction' they had taken on the survey mission. At first he thought it could have been Kirk but Donovan had informed him the _Enterprise_ had been taken off him due to the intervene they performed on Nibiru so Andrew ruled Kirk out as they guilt welled up inside him, knowing it was his fault the great Captain lost his ship.

As Andrew walked through the streets of the city he heard many people talking about the 'London incident.' Andrew's ears perked. He stopped besides a tree and pretended to be reading an advertisement projected on a high rise building as he listened to a conversation between two men in Star Fleet uniforms.

'Yeah, the Kelvin Memorial Archive. Blown up like a fire-cracker. Poor sods. Some bastard's gonna get himself shot for this.' The tallest said to his friend.

'Yeah, can't believe it, thousands in there wasn't there? Wasn't Ray's cousin transferred there just last year?' Andrew didn't hang around to hear about someone's cousin as he crossed the street onto the mechanical district.

The Kelvin Archive? Blown up? Andrew pondered on how and why someone would do such a thing to thousands of innocent people. He was just wondering about how a bomb could have gotten past the security sensors when the strong baritone-like voice called out to him.

'You there. Boy.' Andrew froze on the pathway and wondered who it could be as he did not recognize the voice. He slowly turned on the spot to see a tall strong figure in black make his way over to him, dressed in an official Star Fleet shirt and combat pants with strong boots, all dark materials matching his swept back hair but contrasting with his eyes. Andrew felt an overwhelming fearful presence as the man stopped before him, eyes wide as he seemingly scanned the boy as if collecting data. But he also felt a small connection, in the furthest corners of his mind, the voices telling him he could trust this man and that he would be safe but Andrew had ignored those voices for years and wasn't going to start listening to them anytime soon.

'What's your name?' His strong voice asked. Andrew, now, seriously just wanted to run.

'What's. Your. Name?' He repeated this time with a more venomous bite in his voice.

'Andrew. Fairwright. Andrew Fairwright.' Andrew dripped the words out as if stumbling over them. The man stared at Andrew intensely with those ice blue eyes that seemed to dig out information nobody else knew.

'Are you familiar with the connectivity of a portable trans-warp beaming device?' Andrew shrugged unintelligently and the man motioned with his arm to a small runway located besides a disused spare parts store. The man walked over to a T-Class 208 standard Military jet, designed for two men, one to pilot the other to attack, and a lot smaller than a regular U-Class.

'Wow, I've never seen one of these up close before.' Andrew knew he should go as he was in the company of a complete stranger and was already in enough trouble as it was but the ship fascinated him. The man opened the cockpit and Andrew glanced into the back to see a portable trans-warp beaming device badly hooked up.

'I am yet unfamiliar with the mechanics. I could figure it out given a good amount of time but alas time is against me.' Andrew shrugged his bag of his shoulders and reached for the small toolbox besides the ship and pulled out a Transaction merger laser. He leaned over the window and into the ship. Just as he began to weld the machine to the central computer, the man spoke out.

'I do not require it to beam the whole ship, just the passengers.'

'Isn't that dangerous, the ship could just fly off and hit something?' The man stared forebodingly and Andrew turned back to the work.

'It's a project I have been entrusted with, a theory that should be proven correct, but as I said I am still unfamiliar as I have had very little access to trans-warp beaming or any other sort of beaming devices in my time here.'

'Bit off more than you could chew?' Andrew tried to lighten the mood as he finished up the connection. The man held no indication of humor so the next three minutes there was silence.

'There you go, that should work, if not you know who to blame.' The man strode forward and inspected the work. He turned and looked down at Andrew.

'Impressive, especially for someone of your age. I thank you. May I re-pay you by offering you on your way?' Andrew looked at his watch and knew if he was late he'd be in more trouble and walking beneath the possible rain was depressing where as this man offered him a ride, in none other than a 208 T-Class. He knew he shouldn't take lifts from strangers but he could activate the beamer whereas the man himself was, as he said, unfamiliar.

The rumbling thunder overhead certified his answer.

'Ok.' The man opened the other side of the cockpit and Andrew climbed in and pulled the straps overhead as the man climbed in himself.

The jet groaned and juddered and by the sound of the engine the man had travelled a long way in a forced amount of short time.

'Where are you heading?' The man asked as he worked the controls with flourish.

'The Board and Care Facility just outside the last district.' The man watched him intensely for a few seconds before typing coordinated into the computer.

'Why, may I ask, would an Academy Cadet such as you be heading to a Board and Care Facility?' Andrew looked startled as he wondered how the man knew he was from the Academy. As if reading his mind, the man answered.

'You're bag, the Academy of Star Fleet is on it, and they don't just hand them out. So I ask again, why are you going to a Board and care Facility?' Andrew pondered the question's answer himself, wondering why Marcus had been unusually cruel.

'I got into trouble. And it's a long story.'

'I'm a good listener.' Andrew sighed as he thought longingly about his time onboard the _U.S.S Enterprise. _

'I saved an entire species, despite it being against regulations and they didn't like it.'

'And by 'they', am I right in assuming Admiral Marcus?' Andrew stared at the man again as he piloted the jump-ship and nodded, fully aware the man was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

'You know Marcus?' He asked.

'Not only do I know Alexander Marcus, but I despise, no, I_ loathe_ him.'

'Bit strong isn't it?' The man turned his head and stared straight into Andrew's own blue eyes and the boy felt something else stir inside him again that day, but it wasn't the rage he had felt with Admiral Marcus in Donovan's office, no, it was something different but he didn't know what.

They sat in silence as Andrew watched the city of San Francisco below them.

'_Hang on_,' He thought. '_Are we going the right way?_' They seemed to be heading towards the Star Fleet HQ main site but he could be wrong, but the small voice in the back of his head was nagging him, telling him he's right. He turned to the dark haired man whose face, with the high cheekbones, was purely concentrated but Andrew had a question.

'What's your name? You know mine.' Andrew asked.

'I've had many names by many people.' The man answered unhelpfully.

'Well what's the easiest name you can give me?' The man focused momentarily on the ships controls before turning his head back towards Andrew in the seat beside him.

'For now…you can call me…Khan.'

**Hey, I did it, I went there, and I left you guys on a cliffhanger. Yeah, I'm going to do that a bit. I hope you all liked it and if you did please tell me about it in reviews! I would love to hear what it is you've got to say. So Andrew met Khan, where will this lead? How will Andrew find out the truth and react? What will happen next? Find out next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Prodigy into Darkness**_

**Hi guys, so I left you all on a bit of a cliffhanger last time, don't hate me for it – there's a new chapter right here for you all. What's going to happen with Andrew and Khan? Read to find to out…**

_Earth date: 2259, Location: San Francisco, Star Fleet HQ, Time: 15: 18_

'Let me out!' Andrew reached for the controls of the Ship but the man, Khan, only had to extend a single arm to force him back in his seat. They'd travelled a rather small distance before Andrew was 100% positive the man was taking him away from the Board and Care Facility.

'Let me out of here you crazy bugger!' Andrew tried to push the arm away but a great amount of muscle must be invisible within Khan's arm, as the man didn't even look around, not until Andrew bit down hard on the man's hand that was situated on his shoulder. Khan's head whipped around and the hand momentarily retreated before returning in a tight grip around his neck.

Andrew furiously batted the hand away and felt the sharp metal before seeing it. His deep blue eyes looked down to the syringe, which was expertly thrust into his neck. Khan's hand reappeared and pushed the substance into the boy's system. It was a strong sedative, but all that seemed to happen was the muscles paralyzed, leaving him still conscious. Khan watched out of the corner of his eye as the boy began to freeze, his eyes the only thing of movement.

'_Pity, he'll be less willing to cooperate when he see's what's coming. At least he's strong.' _Khan thought as he weaved the ship between buildings, the HQ of Star Fleet clear on the horizon. The sky had blackened and lights danced and reflected in the atmosphere as they closed in. The double cylinder shaped building was a flicker of lights and Khan could see where the Captain's and First Officer's were clearly situated – Where Marcus would be, center of attention.

Andrew struggled as he fought the powerful sedative, but still his muscles were devoured by the ice sensation that froze his system, not allowing him to have free will over his own form. The ship lowered in the sky and the ship came face to face with the large spread window of the room, the headlights of the ship bathed the room in an ominous red glow. Andrew could see several men and women rise from their seats – which didn't last long once Khan opened fire.

'No!' He wasn't sure if his mind had screamed the word or if he had broken his bounds into reality, but it didn't matter either way as Khan continued to kill roughly over a dozen innocent men and women. Windows smashed and shattered, debris of the building fell to the ground below in violent tremors. He saw bodies fall to the ground and many crouching down in feeble attempts of cover. A defense team scurried into the room and opened fire but the standard issue security weapons were son destroyed by the wrath of the ship and it's pilot. The ship juddered and jerked as Khan fired and a rash of fierce dark smoke, which came adrift from the flaming building, briefly blurred the cockpit screen.

Andrew spied several familiar faces, on of which was Mr. Spock who seemed to be carrying a damaged body who had previously been hit.

Admiral Marcus could be seen taking cover behind pillars, which were already crumbling. Some ran, some fell and Andrew watched in horror as the man next to him murdered in cold blood, a faint savage look on his face was little compared to the bloodlust frenzy which seemed o dominate his very being. And his eyes, the dark deep blue were ablaze as many others fell in heaps amongst the flames of the defenseless room.

The side of the ship Andrew was trapped on began to be hit repeatedly by the fire of a gun. Khan's intense gaze momentarily removed themselves from the scene he was creating to see the source but seeing the little damage inflicted he returned to his own private battle once certain the ship would hold and there was no immediate danger.

The fire stopped and Khan resumed his battle as Andrew worked to remove the drug that had weakened his muscles considerably. Without the constant firing from the side the ship seemed rather peaceful during it's attack until something was thrust into the turbine, shaking the ship before a heavy mass was thrust into the side, dragged along and destroying the right turbine, causing the ship to rotate in a weak defense.

Khan's eyes seemed to lose their enjoyment and his head snapped instantly to Andrew before turning to the Trans-Warp Beaming Device that had only just installed itself into the ship's main computer. Khan leaned back between the two seats in a hurry and entered coordinates of safety before grabbing a firm lock on Andrew's wrist just as the boy began to regain his strength. But before the young Cadet could even think about fighting back the white-gold rings of Beaming were forming around them and Andrew glanced at Khan and proceeded to follow his gaze as the ship turned to see the culprit of the ship's defeat and Andrew attempted to call out to help as Captain James T. Kirk was standing within the building against a shattered window, the clear culprit for destroying the ship's turbine.

The beaming process completed and the two were transported across the galaxy before Andrew could escape, call for help or even shout out.

_Earth Date: 2259 Location: Kronos _

The sickening sensation of first time beaming evaporated what little strength Andrew had begun to regain. When their atoms molded and took shape at their destination he fell to the charred rock as ashes and hot wind blew at his face, making his eyes water. Khan however rose with ease and stared across the landscape from their high position, taking in the desolate wasteland.

Storms erupt within the thick sky and Khan pulled his hood up, taking away his identity as he casts a look down at Andrew. The boy attempted to shuffle away but he is exhausted and couldn't even cry out as the kidnapper lifted him under the arms and carried him down towards a burned out civilization, dust and decay in the air of the abandoned location. There were little remains of the area, as everything seemed to have been either swept away or disintegrated into the dust layer, which was spread out across the surface of the planet.

Khan lowered the boy and allowed him to lean against a large section of rocks as he regained his strength. Andrew attempted to flee but Khan simply administered another dosage from his pocket upon hearing the scuffles. Andrew was once again strongly sedated, his body not reaching slumber, instead frozen as before, but the drug seemed to have a weaker effect. Andrew watched from his slumped position as Khan his kidnapper swept across the wasteland in a low and sure motion just as a thickset warrior leap, weapons in hand. Fear froze what was left of the strength of Andrew's muscles as he clearly recognized the form of a Klingon Warrior – They were on Kronos, a death sentence in it's self.

A fully armed Klingon alone was powerful enough to destroy at least a dozen people but surprise coursed through the cadet's veins as Khan leapt and managed to battle the Klingon until the weapon was in his own hands and firing upon the warrior, the smoking body falling to the ground with an unearthly thud as the body momentarily twitched before laying still.

As the fully-grown man checked the cannon and the weapons the Klingon had so generously left them, Andrew stared in horror at the fallen warrior of Kronos. To defeat a Klingon single-handedly was impossible yet this man, Khan, had done it with near ease. The man finished checking over the weaponry before casting a look over to the boy who seemed unmovable. The man moved forth and placed his fingers on a specific area of his throat and the others on the left temple of his mind.

'Keep still.' The harsh, strong voice commanded, as the effects of the drug seemed to wear off. The muscles within Andrew's body became less tense and he was able to sigh and breathe without the tightness within his chest.

'Do not cause trouble, I do not wish to have to sedate you again as there is a lot we need to discuss.' The man spoke as he turned and wandered over the dead Klingon to scavenge the transmitter at the belt. Andrew prepared himself before hurling his whole weight at the man's back. He may not have weighed a lot but the shock itself would surely be enough to knock the man forth and allow a moment of advantage yet as if he possessed the ability to predict the boy's movements, Khan whipped around and pulled the boy's right arm high up before landing a tough yet slightly slacked punch to the boy's stomach, before discarding him on the hot ground, the wind fully knocked out of him.

Khan himself seemed not to even have a single hair out of place with the second long attack as Andrew lay on the ground, re-claiming his breath.

'I warned you: foolish attempts won't get you anywhere. Your combat skills are pitiful for someone of your potential.' Khan dragged the boy across the ground and re-leaned him up against the rock. The man's larger hand then grabbed the boy's smaller jaw and tilted the head to each side, examining every detail to light.

'You seem healthy enough but not enough muscle or thinking capabilities as I would have hoped but that can easily be fixed.' Andrew stared through fearful yet curious eyes as the man pulled him to his feet and walked in circles around his form, the hot wind whipping at his face and dark hair.

'I gather you have no clue to my, or your own, identity.'

'I know who you are.' Khan looked the boy in the eye. 'You're a criminal.' Andrew spat and Khan's intense gaze seemed to harden. 'You opened fire on a room of innocent unarmed officers, killing them in an undignified frenzy for no purposeful reason. Not that there is a purposeful excuse to kill.' Khan rolled his eyes and let off the smallest of sighs.

'Marcus has done a thorough job with tearing your mind apart, hasn't he.' Khan resumed his circling and Andrew rather felt like a piece of meat in front of the consumer. 'Marcus must have decided that training you up to be one of his own officers would ensure you to sever all links to your heritage, but it's still there, that savagery, that intelligence, all at the back of your mind, _itching_ to come forth.'

Andrew faced the towering man, playing ignorant of the ashes and heat in the dark as he matched Khan's stare.

'You're crazy. A lunatic who will stand trial. Someone will be looking for you and they'll find you here. They might not be able to set foot but they'll find away. You're an absolute crazy bugger!' Andrew screamed horse at the man who managed to simply push the boy to the ground back up against the rocks, trapped on a planet of born Killers, at least a hundred thousand miles away, stuck with a murdering fugitive.

'You know nothing, Boy, so I shall…enlighten you to what your society is capable off. They are just as capable of murder and corruption and things you would not care to imagine.' Khan kneeled down in front of the boy, blue eyes upon blue as he began to speak slowly and surely of the truth.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked it. Sorry for the lack of Kirk in this one, he'll appear firs thing in the next chapter. So Khan is about to tell Andrew the shocking revelation. What shall happen next? If you liked it or have any suggestions, please take a minute to review, as they are greatly appreciated thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Prodigy into Darkness**

**Hi guys, time for a new chapter! Sorry for the delay on this one. Thanks to everyone who read and favoured this story, it means a lot to me. **

**Chapter 6**

_Earth Date: 2259 Location: Star Fleet HQ Time: 09:28_

Kirk sped through the halls of the pure white Head Quarters of Star Fleet as he headed straight for Admiral Marcus's office, Spock merely one step behind.

'Sir,' Kirk gasped as he pushed into the middle of the meeting. 'They're not on Earth sir, they're on Kronos.' Kirk relayed the information the wreckage of Harrison's ship had told them. He asked for his authority to be reinstated, but his blue eyes told Marcus he was longing to be back onboard the _Enterprise_. Marcus studied Kirk before dismissing the meeting.

'Kronos?'

'Yes sir.' Kirk trailed behind Marcus as the older man strode towards his desk as the meeting behind them disbanded.

'So they're gone to the Klingon home world. Damn I knew that boy would be just the same.' Kirk stopped as Marcus looked around his office.

'Sir? I told you how I don't think Andrew-'

'Yeah, I heard your opposition on the boy's involvement Kirk, but I've kept my eye on Andrew Fairwright since the day he was born and I always knew how he'd turn out.'

'Sir, may I ask, is there a certified connection between Harrison and the boy?' Spock asked in his tone of enquiring information. Marcus sighed through gritted teeth as he projected the forged file of Andrew Fairwright.

'The boy is Harrison's nephew. He was granted custody of the boy after his parents died but by the time Harrison was informed the Academy had officially adopted him, when he began working for Star Fleet in London, the man seemed to have some sort of disconnection to his family and didn't want anything to do with him. Harrison was designated to Section 31, or what you knew as the Kelvin Memorial in London, instead it was a branch of Star Fleet dedicated to research tactical advantages against the Klingons and any other potential enemy who could mean us harm. Harrison was one of our top agents.' Marcus paused for dramatic effect. 'Harrison always was believed to be a potential threat and I believed the boy to have similar traits if they ever met up, turns out I was right.'

Kirk and Spock shared a glance.

'Sir, I don't believe Andrew Fairwright to have any real involvement in this, as you said they've not been in contact, so I think this is a kidnapping. I request my crew to go after Harrison and bring back the kid.'

'Listen to me Kirk: that kid is always going to be trouble. Just yesterday he was put on suspension for your little plan on Nibiru.' At this Kirk's blue eyes shifted.

'Listen, if you're serious about going after the man I'll let you but he's going to be a tough bastard to kill.'

Marcus strode around his desk and brought up a file on advanced looking torpedo. Both Spock and Kirk moved closer to get a better look at the hologram of the weapon.

'Section 31 was developing long range missiles; it'll be undetectable to Klingon sensors. If you still think the kid is worth it, beam him up, fire on Harrison and haul ass.' Kirk let the message sink in as he worked up all possibilities where the scenario could go wrong but he felt obliged to avenge the death of his mentor.

'Permission to reinstate Mr. Spock as my first officer.' Marcus took in the sight of the stern looking Vulcan before allowing it and the two men practically ran from the office.

_Earth date: 2259, Location: Kronos, Time: 18:29_

Ashes and dust curled with the wind and settled at the soles of Andrew's trainer clad feet. The boy had been huddled in the small area between a ruined column and a charred boulder for the day, ever since Khan had spoken about the horrific truths of Admiral Marcus and what his own personal connection to Khan was. As the memory of a few hours ago crept back towards the fringes of his mind he closed his eyes tightly and did all he could to block away the truth.

Khan himself was a few yards away, inspecting the two man cannon intently as he made some modifications. How he knew to work a Klingon weapon, Andrew didn't know but neither did he want to stick around to hear how he knew. As if he could sense the boy thinking about him, Khan looked up from his work at the huddled away boy who seemed to be attempting to blend into his surroundings. The tall broad man stood away from the cannon and made his way over. Andrew saw the approach and shrunk away and attempted to worm his way through the small gap between the column and the boulder but Khan reached out and gripped his arm to hold him in place.

Khan could sense the adrenaline and fear grow in the boy and he attempted to keep him calm.

'You need not fear me, my boy, I mean you no harm. The sedatives were only precaution.' Andrew mumbled something violent under his breath and Khan ignored him, focusing on the low groan emitted from the boy's stomach. He delved into his standard Star Fleet uniform combats and produced a single nutrition bar. He never ate more than one every few days as his body required less fuel but he was not sure how a boy with such complicated genetics would work. He offered the bar out and the boy stared at if it were tainted with visible poison.

'You need energy my boy, we won't be left in peace here forever, and an attack will soon be here.' Andrew stared at the bar as if surely drugged but the ravenous hunger in his stomach won him over as he slowly stretched out his hand and took the offering. He peeled away the wrapper and began to demolish to bar, chewing briefly before swallowing. Khan stepped back but watched with keen interest as he observed how much the boy needed before satisfied. Three-quarters had practically been inhaled before the engine had enough fuel. Andrew wiped away the mixture which had clung to his face and he folded the wrapper over the remains. Andrew studied it before slowly looking up at Khan before slowly stretching out his own hand in an offering in his own silent words.

Khan shook his head and Andrew placed the remains in his combat pockets and resumed his position between the rock and the remains of the local civilisation.

Khan returned to his modifications just as Andrew glanced over to the stain on the ground which was the spillage of the Klingon's blood. Khan had heaved the body away and thrown in over the edge of the cavern where they had first arrived, the body descending in the wind. All that remained was the memory and the blood stain. Not for the first time Andrew wondered if Klingon's had any emotions like Humans. Happiness, sadness, empathy, anything.

'The Klingon would have killed you in cold blood and not looked back, I suggest you do the same and not dwell on it.' Khan spoke in a flat tone, noticing the location of the boy's gaze. Andrew remained quiet and Khan again looked over. He abandoned his work and strode back towards his son who yet again slowly began to shrink away, only he seemed less terrified as his pupils were not as dilated.

'Come with me.' Khan's voice commanded and without acceptance to the authority, Andrew remained sitting until Khan lifted the boy up by the hem of his jacket, though not as forcefully as he would with someone else. He guided the boy over to the cannon and sat the boy on the rocks in front of the claimed weapon. Khan himself sat back down as he began to rearrange the motherboard within the device as he improved the firepower.

'One day, my boy, the family: The others, I and you shall all stand above this galaxy and humanity, as well as all the other civilisations in the galaxy. We ruled once, we shall do it again, this time the fear will be out there for anyone who is against us.' Khan began to tell the story of the Eugenics war. Andrew had heard the stories of the 20th century battle before, but never before had he nor anyone else heard it from the lips of one of the many responsible.

'I'm not committing genocide of the difference.' Khan froze at the words and his head turned slowly to the left to face the boy.

'You have no choice, war is coming but not the feeble battle Admiral Marcus believes he is destined to lead against the Klingon's. The Klingon's are nothing more than children compared to what we are capable of. It's in your genetic code, to lead, to conquer, to kill and destroy. It was how I was made and how your mother was made, and how you were made.' At the piece of information regarding another member of his estranged unbelievable family, Andrew's ears perked, but before Khan could go into deeper detail he held up a hand to signal silence.

The wind began to pick up violently and despite the heat it carried, Andrew still huddled into the depths of his jacket. Khan arose from his seated position and the dark haired man moved across the threshold as he stared at the ink lake of the sky. On the edge of the furthest seeming horizon of kronos' atmosphere, a new star seemed to have appeared but Khan focused intently on it, just as the message spoke out into the dark night. Andrew was uncertain if any nearby Klingon patrols were aware of the message, but the boy lost interest with the species of there refuge when the recognisable voice of Su-Lu reached his ears.

'_Attention John Harrison, this is Captain Hikaru Su-Lu of the _U.S.S Enterprise_. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender yourself and your hostage to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced long-range torpedoes, currently locked onto your location. You have two minutes to confirm your appliance, refusal to do so will result in your obliteration. If you test me you will fail.' _

The message left on the brief note and Andrew made note never to get on the man's bad side. That is if he lived to see him again, what with a payload of long range torpedoes pointed at his head. Khan stared in wonder at the sky, as if asking them are they really that stupid? As the seconds of now silent air, save for the wind, filled their ears, Khan turned to stare at the boy who was situated on the rocks besides the cannon.

'You're still, here, lack of beaming capabilities, I'm guessing sabotage. And missiles. _Marcus_.' Khan had whispered the sentence but the venom and distaste at the name of the Star Fleet admiral could possibly be heard by a non English speaker. Andrew swallowed nervously and looked up at what he thought was a star, now knowing it was the _U.S.S Enterprise_, wondering if they really would let the torpedoes off. The tone of Su-Lu's voice said they would but he wasn't sure after his venture on the ship. Andrew looked over at Khan who met his gaze steadily, despite the threat.

The man swept over and retrieved his long coat. He shouldered the Klingon cannon and the lower advanced weapons the soldier had left in the wake of his murder.

'Come with me, war is beginning.'

**Sorry it was shorter; the next chapter shall be long and gory with the battle and such. I hope you liked it and if you did I wouldn't mind hearing about it in reviews. Thanks to everyone who read this chapter, the next one will be up sooner than this one was. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Prodigy into Darkness**

**Hullo, I'm back. Thanks to the readers, the reviewers and the followers. Got a new one here for you, Boxing Day spirit. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 7**

_Earth Date: 2259, Location: Kronos, Time: 19:07_

The rushing winds and distant sounds of technology were more than enough to confirm a Klingon patrol had intercepted the shuttle's journey to their location. Khan slung the cannon's strap over his shoulders and used his right hand to keep it uplifted whilst his left hand pushed Andrew along the rocks as they headed for suitable cover. In the area which they were situated amongst the ashes and debris, a large assortment of carved rocks stood to attention. Towards the back of the open space, besides the mounted area wall, they remained, awaiting the war that was coming. Khan crouched in a ready position, his eyes sorely focused on the shuttle which was now landing before a Klingon vessel.

The man shifted his head slightly as he watched a member of the _Enterprise_'s crew approach a Klingon warrior. The man turned away and removed a loaded gun which he scavenged. He checked the fuel compartment before thrusting into the arms of Andrew. The boy gaped uncertainly at the weapon, never having used one in battle before, only stunners in the Academy.

'You know how to use it, I presume.' Khan spoke as he pulled the boy besides him and refocusing his attention to the unfolding scene as conversation was made between the female human and the Klingon. Dark clouds of ash blocked his vision and disabled his ability to read the conversation upon the lips of the interaction but the moment the Klingon rested upon the woman's throat, Khan stood to immediate attention and begun the battle single handily. Klingon's cried out in rage as they fought back but as if possessed, Khan strode forth and began to wipe them out. Andrew remained covered by the ruins, cradling the weapon as if it would be responsible for his own death if mistreated. A stray shot hit the rock directly above his head and stone crumbled and caved in the strength of gravity, forcing the boy away from hiding and into battle. A Klingon spied him and shot mercilessly. Andrew ducked from view but the blasts continued as they got closer with the speeding feet of the Klingon. Ships began formatting overhead and a light highlighted him amongst the grey. He knew his cover couldn't be compromised due to the lack of secrecy so he numbed the dread building in his stomach and arose from his position and became to aimlessly fire at where the infuriated Klingon was most likely to be. A single shot ran through the warriors armour and struck the native to Kronos dead.

Andrew felt the sweat grow on his palms and in the back of his mind his subconscious told him it was the blood staining his skin but adrenaline pumped through his veins at a ridiculous speed and everything seemed to slow into a single motion, whereas he was capable to move at his normal speed, unlike everyone else. He pounded forth towards an aggressive group of Klingon's who were firing on members of the _Enterprise_ and his gun shook violently as it was overheating with the continuous usage. Andrew leapt from one broken pillar to the next at seemingly normal speed to himself but at great speed with grace to others. The gun showed no mercy as it fired. One Klingon managed to shoot the boy in the shoulder, allowing a fresh flow of blood to be released. The curled ashes and metallic residence in the air stung the wound and charred flesh but instead of subsiding the boy, he seemed to grow more passionate and wild as he raised the weapon and fired it amongst the seemingly feeble crowd.

The world seemed to be moving in slow motion again as everyone else's moves were dragged out considerably. The only being aside from Andrew who moved at a normal speeding pace was Khan on the far side, who finished off a Klingon close to taking off Spock's head. Khan looked over and his eyes watched as the boy rushed in a frenzy, killing off any Klingon he could. Andrew was so devoured by the new found thirst for blood that once he came out of his trance he saw his gun was pointing at a fallen James T. Kirk, bewilderment etched onto his face as the small nine year old held the weapon as if it was more common that breathing. Andrew snapped out of the trance and fired mercilessly at a fast approaching Klingon which fell with a shudder. The boy leapt back onto a pillar as the hot wind burnt his face and whipped away his thick dark hair which had once been neat and orderly, and now giving him a crazed expression. He surveyed the broken down desolated excuses of wasteland upon the surface of Kronos and mentally counted the fallen bodies of the Klingon's.

Upon realising there were no more enemies to slay, Andrew whipped around on the boulder to where the shuttle team of the _Enterprise_ were huddled amongst the rocks, just as he had before. Deep within himself he felt a fire burn, but the flames were weakening as reality faded from the brightness to the grey of Kronos and the scarlet blood of the Klingon's n the corpses, on the rocks, and across his face. Below he could see Khan approaching the other human's and the Vulcan in an intimidating manner. Spock called out for the man to surrender as he was seemingly outnumbered but this didn't stop the man's stride.

'How many torpedoes?' His voice was harsh as well as demanding as he kept his weapon expertly trained on the so called 'highly trained officers'.

'Stand down!' Andrew heard Spock command as he leapt from the pillar and stepped over, the weapon he carried now useless from overheating. Andrew watched as Khan took offense to Spock's orders and shot away the weapon from the shocked Vulcan's hands.

'The torpedoes. The one's you threatened me with in your message – how many are there?' The wind was the only sound amongst the shocked crew members and the corpses of the Klingon warriors. Eventually Spock broke the silence with the straight composure of his voice.

'Seventy-two.'

The significance to the number was a mystery to Andrew when he saw the rapid attention Khan made to the number identification. The boy stood besides the silent man as the both stood before the _Enterprise_ crew, the wind batting their hair. The adrenaline rush had now subsided and Andrew felt weak and sick, began to slightly tremble and the burnt scrape from the Klingon's firing on his shoulder was beginning to throb. The compulsive adrenaline rush the boy had used to fuel his bloodlust had simmered down and now he was nothing more than a shaking mess, visualising the blood of the murdered running over his palms.

From the howling winds, to the heavy breathing of the seemingly injured captain Kirk, all was silent as Khan mulled over his thoughts for mere seconds before throwing his weapon down at his feet.

'I surrender.' Andrew barely heard the man speak as the blood pounded in his ears. He watched Kirk pull himself up with great effort as the wind swirled and danced with its waves of heat batting his hair and face. Kirk stood as tall as his could, either ignoring or ignorant of the blood splattered on his face as he forced words to climb his throat.

'On behalf of Christopher Pike. My friend. I accept your surrender.' Kirk turned away, as if to limp back to the solitary confinement of the shuttle but surprised everyone with mustering what little strength he had within by turning sharply and landing his fist squarely on Khan's jaw. The man showed the slightest hints of mild surprise, as displayed by his eyes but he did nothing to counter Kirk's attack as the man repeatedly punched the darker haired man. The little strength Kirk had was wearing thin but it didn't stop the captain from grasping Khan's shoulders as he thrust his knee high into Khan's lower stomach. The man still held no shock or attempt to be rendered unconscious, the only effect Kirk's attack had was him being forced to take several steps back after the blow to the stomach. Andrew didn't watch, but he could hear as Kirk attempted to beat his newly found father and with every punch, the boy wished Kirk would turn on him for his ruthless killing spree – it would dampen the sickening feeling within his gut he gained every time he visualised a Klingon warrior falling to the ground, clouds of dust absorbing the blood.

Kirk was weakening fast but never gave in as he attempted to best Khan, tiredness and weakness devoured him and everyone could see potential damage possible. Uhura shouted at her captain to stop and in the midst of an approaching lightning storm, Kirk's eyes met Khan's mocking blue eyes as the man whispered sarcastically his official title.

Kirk pulled himself upright and began to walk past the man, forced to breathe the words 'Cuff him.' Kirk limped past Khan and as he travelled past Andrew, Kirk saw the boy's blood stained face highlighted in the lightning. The boy was wrecked, devoured by a thirst for blood and spat out to shiver in reality. He knew he should treat the kid as a prisoner, the same as his supposed Uncle according to Marcus, but he remembered the smiling over excited Academy student given the opportunity onboard his ship. This was not him. He used the boy's shoulder injury as an excuse not to be contained and he headed back towards the Shuttle.

_Earth Date: 2259, Location: _Star ship Enterprise_, Time: 19:27_

The shoulder had been bandaged and treated to a minimal standard aboard the shuttle, but now they had docked and Andrew was marched out into the bay right behind Khan as the strode across the floor, flanked by half a dozen guards, their wrists bounded. Many crew members watched silently as father and son were escorted to the brig, neither of them making eye contact with the crew or each other. Andrew was certain no one knew of the blood bond he shared with the man in front but he heard whispers and only then did he take note of how much like the man he looked. Khan seemed still unfazed, as if this was a daily or expected occurrence, where as the boy was visibly shaken and on the verge of sickness.

Andrew saw Kirk in the corner of his eye talking into his Comm unit, staying behind as he and Khan were escorted away.

They reached the brig and their jackets were taken and the glass barrier was activated, leaving them locked away. Khan moved to sit on the bench and stared directly ahead. Andrew clutched just below his injured shoulder and sat on the bench on the far side of the cell. He stared at the ground at his boots and wondered where he would be right now if he had made it to the Board and Care Facility the Academy had allocated him in down town San Francisco. The boy looked up from his feet and saw Khan staring at him, his face blank but his eyes clearly focused on him. The man stared for a few more seconds before rising and moving to sit besides his son on the bench.

'What you experienced was perfectly natural. We were bred specially for combat and our gene's manipulated to make us quicker, think faster and more dominate. It is natural to experience shock after a first attack. I did when I was much younger.' Andrew couldn't bear to hear the tale of his heritage and what he was capable of deep inside. He turned away and squeezed back tears. He stayed facing away from Khan until he felt the man place and hand on his injured shoulder and peel away the top of his blood stained shirt. The young boy turned to confront the man who was now peeling away the newly made bandage.

'Stop it-!' Andrew stopped when the bandage fell away and all he saw was a thick white scar which was drawn across his right shoulder blade and came to an abrupt halt at the top. There was damp blood staining the skin around the clotting scar and Andrew stared in amazement. He'd always healed fast but an injury such as this should have taken months to clot properly and to heal, but it had done it in a matter of minutes. Andrew's eyes looked up to see Khan's tracing the scar, clearly satisfied with the result.

'Good. Fast regeneration of cells is seemingly inherited. Tell me, have injuries healed this fast before?'

'I guess. I sliced my arm open in a simulator. When I went to the medical bay it had already scabbed and the doctor thought I was attention seeking.'

'Fascinating.' Khan whispered as he balled up the slightly stained bandages and placed them on the bench. Andrew pulled the shoulder of his navy shirt up and he lightly ran his finger tips over the scar. The two prisoners sat in a heavy silence for a few minutes before Khan spoke.

'What you did back there was only the beginning. If you perform as you did in proper combat I will never be prouder of you my boy.' Andrew turned away and faced outside the cell. He could see Khan's reflection watching him but he played ignorant.

Ten minutes passed until they heard the distant sound of approaching voices. The only words Andrew could make out were the words from the lips of Doctor Leonard 'Bones' McCoy. Bones, Mr. Spock and Kirk entered the brig and stepped up to their cell. Khan stood up and stood facing the two officials as Andrew remained sitting. He met eye contact with both Bones and Jim Kirk and both didn't hold their stare for long. Bones stepped up and moved the access port to the centre of the cell glass and extended the size. He looked at Khan.

'Put your arm through the hole.' Khan slowly stepped forth and obliged by rolling up his sleeve, slipped his arm through the port and allowed Bones to take a blood sample. The man didn't even cringe.

'Why aren't we moving, Captain?' Kirk watched silently as Khan retreated his arm and Bone's called Andrew over. The boy rolled up his own sleeve as Bones lowered the port to his height. The boy stuck his arm through and let the doctor inserted the medical needle into his vein, unlike Khan the boy cringed and hissed as blood was sucked up and filled the second container.

'An unexpected malfunction, perhaps? Maybe something to do with your Warp Core, conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon space?' Bones glanced up from Andrew's blood sample and gaped at the intense peering eyes of the man he knew as John Harrison.

'How the hell do you know that?'

'Bones...' Kirk warned his companion.

Khan smiled ever so slightly that it may have been a trick of the light. 'I believe you will find my insight valuable, captain. Do you not wish to hear what it is I have to say?' Kirk and Spock both remained silent as McCoy finished up taking Andrew's blood sample and closed the access hole.

'We good?' Kirk asked the doctor who watched Khan with tense eyes before looking down at the small carbon copy of the man before turned away with his friend.

'Yeah.' The doctor said.

'Let me know if you find any connection between them, biologically.' McCoy looked at his captain before the two prisoners.

'What the photocopy look not proof enough?' Kirk sighed through his nose.

'Yes but I think they are a lot closer related then what Marcus told me. Just let me know what you find.' Bones nodded and left the brig with the two blood samples.

Kirk and Spock looked once more at 'John Harrison' before both turning their eyes on the pleading eyes of Andrew. Spock turned and continued on, but Kirk stared a few moments longer before turning and joining his First Officer.

'Ignore him and you'll probably get everyone on this ship killed.' Kirk expected the voice to belong to the captive known as John Harrison to him, but his mind matched the voice to Andrew. He turned and looked at the boy in the cell, breathing heavily as he was the direct line of vision from Kirk, Spock and his father.

**There we go, chapter 7 done and dusted. Hope you liked it. If you did, I wouldn't mind hearing your thoughts of it. Suggestions are helpful also. They help me understand what you guys want in this story. I'll see about stating the next chapter in a few days. **


End file.
